Domestrom
|Money: 190B+ dollars Domestrom is the largest city in Dolo. It has a population of 265,890 people. The city is best known for its Crinine Tower, a tower over 520 meters tall, and the Justice Church, the most popular church in Northern Arobiji. This city is located in the "Lower Hand" part of Dolo and trades with Blasinik. It was established in 1953 by a group called: "Industrialist Cities". Domestrom is home to a celebirty named Allen Hanguar that is very popular in the acting hobby. Domestrom is famous for the Crinine Tower and the Justice Church. The zip code is 18246. The government of Domestrom is worth 190 billion dollars. The phone number of the government of Domestrom is 111-808-DOME. The name of the council of Domestrom is the Domestrom Deputy. Along with its nickname the Electric Senate, the second nickname for Domestrom is The Helping Hand. The goverment type is protefence. The mayor of Domestrom is Tai Monrie. Domestrom's military is one of the biggest in Arobiji, and it has 10,000 war planes, 5,000 tanks, and 55,000 armymen. Domestrom's army is often called the "Anger of the Arm" because of it's force and location in Dolo. In 2007, the city was awarded the Milican Award for having the most defenseful army in the continent. In 2011, it was awarded the Milican Elite Award for having the most war vehicles in the world. History 'Early Years: 1953 - 1970' In 1953, the country was celebrating it's 130th year when someone in the group Industrialist Cities thought of making a town for the celebration. A week after his thoughts, he wrote up a paper to send to his team about a future city named Domestrom. The team agreed and wrote a note to the Building Government of Dolo that they were going to build a city on the 'Lower Hand' part of Dolo. The Government agreed and the project started. Months later, the city was established. On October 9th, 1953, it's first residents started to move in. The main basis of Domestrom wasn't completed until 1957, where the neighborhoods, marketplace, and etc was finished. Over the decade, it's popularity grew and by 1968, more than 100,000 people had moved into Domestrom. 'Modern Years: 1971 - 2005' In 1971, Domestrom was so big it founded it's own government and created it's own money. Mary Minstrom created the flag in 1973, and star Bill Jones helped popularize the city in social media and music in 1974. The city constructed the Justice Church in honor of the help. By the 1980's, it was the most popular city in Dolo and the most populous in Northern Arobiji. The city now held 185,000+ people and the city was a success. In 1985, Industrialist Cities was awarded the Citizen Award of Arobiji for having the most popular city in Arobiji. The co-founder, Roger Slames, was murdered in 1994 mysteriously by Gunzen Haljibot. He was hanged and killed 2 months later for the murder. The city now hosts a "Slames Day" every November 5th. 'Present Years: 2006 - present' The Cranine Tower started to be constructed in 2007 and was finished in 2011. The tower was finished at 527 meters tall at exact. In 2007, Domestrom's military had grew so much that it was awarded the 'Milican Award' for having the most defenseful army in the continent. 4 years later, it was awarded the 'Milican Elite Award' for having the most war vehicles in the world in an army. Economics In 1971, Domestrom produced it's own coins and dollars, having the Dolo Government appoint them as a seperate state. Domestrom has many companies home to them, such as: "Ice Cold Cream", "Fashionable Aquatics", and "Strums". The city has grossed 189 billion dollars so far off of the companies that have built their stores in Domestrom. From this money, Domestrom purchased the 'Austism Reconnects' world group for 20 billion dollars in 1995. Since then, the city has become the biggest medical help in the 'Lower Hand' area of Dolo. Geography Domestrom lies on 4 hills. The hills are: Farest, Riverside, Codd, and Offident Hill. Farest Hill has a population of 753 people. Near the hill is the site where Haljibot killed Slames. Riverside Hill contains 428 people and it borders Fugitive Lake. The hill is known for where many people purchase their fish. Codd Hill has a population of 178 people and is home to the founder of "Strums". Offident Hill is home to 1,952 people and is the largest hill in the Domestrom state. Mary Minstrom and Drake Offident created the hill and it was the place where the Dolo Flag was raised for the first time in history. Offident married Minstrom and their fame is on the Dolo Flag. They built a home in Offident hill and fans of the family joined on the hill and the population grew to where it is today. Fugitive Lake is on the western side of Domestrom and is the main fishing resource for fisherman. Workers make 3 million a day per year and they have bought Indentia's fisherman business for 6 million dollars. Since then, Fugitive Fishing is the biggest fishing company in Dolo. Also, the lake is home to the Tarfest Coral, a native coral which has been protected by an act in 1986. Sports Domestrom has a role in sports as well. The second AFA football team was created in Domestrom, and the team has been playing well ever since. The Domestrom Dungeoners have won 4 titles and is the 3rd best football team in the AFA (Arobiji Football Association). The field, Rockfield Stadium, has won the award for loudest stadium in the AFA and has held it since 2004. The team was founded in 1948 by Chris Walten. Walten ranken the first players onto the team, and 9 years later, he became the head coach for 14 years. He retired and died later of strinius disease. In the NABL (National Arobiji Baseball League) the Domestrom Destroyers were founded in 1976 and have won 1 title. The baseball team was founded by Hayden Cesner, a local coach which is also the coach for the Braiste Kings in the ABL. Their venue is the Domestrom Field, and the stadium has 47,882 seats of capacity. Cesner over the Destroyer's early granted the team extra help which lead them to be ranked the best baseball team of all time in the NABL. The Fugitive Drowners has won 0 titles so far and was founded in 1988 by Carson Cesner, the brother of the founder of the Domestrom Destroyers. Cesner recruited good basketball players and taught them his way of winning titles. Their venue is the Regineve Court and has a capacity of 4,819 because they are ranked #11 on the ABL skill list. The team is a Basketball team and plays in the ABL. Infrastructure 'Transportation' Domestrom has a working Transportation system in the region. The main bus system is Rail-To-Road, which is the most popular transit bus company in Northern Arobiji. Citizens usually travel by car, and rarely bus. Domestrom International Airlines is the main air transport of Domestrom. Category:Arobiji Category:Dolo Category:Cities